German Published Patent Application No. 196 00 403 describes an electromagnetic fuel injector including a suitable mounting structure to meet the requirements for the sealing effect, the thermal resistance, and the pressure resistance of an internal combustion engine having a cylinder injection system. The electromagnetic fuel injector may be mounted to a sealing of the area immediately adjacent to the cylinder, as well as to an area farther away therefrom. This may result in a first sealing sector having a first sealing ring which is configured as a corrugated underlying ring being arranged at a point close to the cylinder and between the fuel injector and the cylinder head. Furthermore, a second sealing sector having a second sealing ring, which is also configured as a corrugated underlying ring, is arranged at a point which is farther away from the cylinder than the first sealing sector.
A fuel injector described in German Published Patent Application No. 196 00 403 may include a complexity in manufacturing, as well as high manufacturing costs for the sealing rings due to the use of expensive materials such as silver-plated INCONEL.
Also, complex assembly may be associated with a high sealing effect, which may require mechanical forces during assembly such that damage to the components may result.